


Yellow

by euryales



Series: Colours [3]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, mention of child death, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euryales/pseuds/euryales
Summary: You and Joseph were happily married. Were.
Relationships: Joseph Seed/Reader
Series: Colours [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555294
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Yellow

You nearly had to stifle another yawn as Joseph continued talking to his Chosen. You could feel John’s gaze burning into you but you tried your best to ignore him. At least the Chosen hadn’t noticed, considering they were staring at Joseph like he was God himself. He probably felt like he was anyway.

The church doors opened and three people entered. Two of them were from the Sheriff’s department while the other was a federal agent. So this was why Joseph wanted everyone important in the church at _three fucking AM._

“Something is coming,” Joseph said, pacing back and forth, “You can feel it, can’t you?”

You watched as everyone stood up once the law enforcement walked past them. Their steps echoed through the room and you knew why they were here. To arrest Joseph. Good riddance.

“That we are creeping toward the edge… And there will be a reckoning… That’s why we started The Project. Because we know what happens next. They will come. They will try to take from us. Take our guns. Take our freedom… Take our faith. But we will not let them.”

They were standing in front of them now. The federal agent’s patience wore thin and began to read Joseph his rights. Several of Joseph’s Chosen stood up to form a wall in front of him, to protect him, but he stopped them.

“We knew this moment would come. We have prepared for this…” he calmly said. John began to move towards the middle of the small stage and when you noticed Jacob move, you did too. You moved to stand next to John while Faith stood in front of you.

“Go. God will not let them take you,” but you wished he would.

“I saw when the Lamb opened the First Seal, and I heard as it were the noise of thunder, one of the four beasts say, come and see-“

“Step. Forward.” Said the federal agent.

“And I saw, and behold it was a white horse…” he continued, looking at the Sheriff before fixing his gaze onto the officer standing in front of him, “And Hell followed with him.”

Finally, he stretched his hands forward, baring his wrists so the officers could handcuff him.

The four of you watched as they took Joseph away. None of you seemed sad or distraught however, although you had different reasons than the others.

You loved Joseph, once. He had no money nor any house or clothes, but you had enough for both of you. You were willing to give him the push he needed, but then he started talking about this stupid Voice, telling him about the apocalypse. He got fired from so many jobs because he kept talking nonsense and whenever you tried to talk some sense into him, he’d get angry and you’d fight. But you loved him nonetheless. For a while, he stopped talking about the Voice, since he knew how much it upset you.

Then, you got pregnant. It felt like you were living the dream. An amazing husband, a good job, a nice home and soon, a baby.

Giving birth was rough, what happened afterwards was even harder. You were in a coma for a week and a half and when you woke up, you wanted nothing but to hold your daughter in your arms. Joseph told you she didn’t make it. The way he said it, though, sent shivers down your spine.

Things only got worse.

He started going out for days without telling you. At first you assumed he was cheating, but when you found out what he was doing, you _wished_ he was cheating.

After moving to Hope County, because you loved him and you’re his wife, he started writing. The Book of Joseph.

You weren’t sure if you still loved him.

But you stayed anyway.

And now, all that’s left is guilt. Maybe you could’ve stopped him. Maybe you could’ve prevented all of this. It was too late now and all you could hope for was that Joseph would be found guilty.

“I’ll get my plane,” John said, a smirk on his face as he walked towards the door. Furrowing your eyebrows, you wondered what he was talking about. You tried to catch Jacob’s gaze for more information but when Faith wrapped her hand around your arm, you looked at her instead.

“You should go home,” she smiled, “Joseph will be waiting for you.”

“What?”

“It’s all according to plan!” she said, confusion in her voice, “Didn’t he tell you…?”

“I’ll take her home,” Jacob interrupted. Still confused, you followed Jacob outside, only looking back once to see Faith still standing there.

Jacob opened the door of his pickup truck for you and nearly forced you in.

“What was she talking about?”

“You know how she is, always talking nonsense.”

You gritted your teeth and looked outside. As you watched the trees pass by, you saw a helicopter flying through the sky as if the pilot was drunk, until you noticed the people sitting on it to prevent it from leaving.

You watched as it crashed to the ground and furrowed your eyebrows, “What was that?”

“That was Peggies not wanting your husband to leave,” Jacob said, keeping his eyes on the road. It felt like he was judging you, for not caring whatever happened to your husband. You didn’t care, you judged him too. So far, only Faith seemed willing to tell you what was going on.

The car stopped. You waited a moment before you stepped out and faced your house. Your old house had been more luxurious, by far but you still knew that what you had now was better than what Eden’s Gate’s followers got.

Jacob drove off behind you. A plane flew over you and you assumed it was John. You paid it no mind and slowly stepped towards your house.

Joseph didn’t come until the sun came up. You slept light, for once, and felt when he joined you in your shared bed. You were facing away from him but you knew he was looking at you.

“You’re not sleeping,” he said. Had this happened a decade and a half earlier, he’d have startled you. Now, you weren’t sure how you felt. The bed moved again. Joseph’s hand moved to your arm as he leaned over to look at you.

“I just woke up.”

“You can sleep for a little longer…”

“What happened last night?” you suddenly asked, “How did you know what was going to happen?”

Joseph didn’t reply. He was probably too busy trying to think of a story to spin.

“God has sent me on this path. He wouldn’t let them take me,” he said, “We’ve caught them all, except for one. Jacob thinks they’re on your island now.”

Your island.

Hope County was divided in various regions. Holland Valley, which went to John. Henbane River, for Faith. Whitetail Mountains for Jacob. And then there were two small islands. One was reserved for Joseph’s compound, and he gave you the other one. You didn’t really care about it, though. You only went there when you needed to be alone and away from Eden’s Gate. Away from Joseph.

“Maybe it’s safer if you stay here,” he murmured, his lips against your bare skin. You softly tugged your arm away from him.

He didn’t reply.

* * * * *

The Junior Deputy was causing problems for all the siblings. They had freed Fall’s End and destroyed John’s Revelator, joined the Whitetail Militia and destroyed Jacob’s helicopters and several beacons, and pulled Marshal Burke out of the Bliss and destroyed the statue of Joseph.

Joseph still believed their soul could be saved, however.

He had grown more protective over you, but not too much. The old Joseph started peeking through a bit but it didn’t feel the same anymore.

He took you with him whenever he had to leave the compound and part of you liked it, if you were honest. The scenery of Hope County was beautiful and made you think of the domestic life you once had and could’ve continued with Joseph.

“Jacob has the deputy,” he mentioned at breakfast one day, “We’ll be heading to the Veteran’s Center later. He suspects they might wake up today.”

“Actually,” you said, “I wanted to head to… My island… For a while,”

He stared at you, calmly yet ominously. You held a similar pokerface, though.

“It’s not safe,” he replied, as if he was scolding you, “The Resistance is all over the island.”

“I bet they don’t even know who I am. I’m sure they’ll think I’m one of them.”

“Are you?”

Gritting your teeth, you stopped eating. “I know you want to go out but it’s too dangerous right now,” he said, his hand moving to cover yours as it rested on the table but you pulled it away harshly. He reached out and roughly gripped your hand, squeezing it tight.

“Soon, we’ll be safe. And we’ll walk through Eden’s Gate together.”

You stood up, your chair falling over as you pulled your hand away once again. “Stop it with this ‘Eden’s Gate’ bullshit,” you growled, “I have sacrificed everything for you. I abandoned my job, my life, my own goddamn family for you. You don’t even let me leave the compound! Now, suddenly it’s too dangerous to go to the one place where I can be alone?!”

His mouth moved to say something but you shut him up quickly. “The Resistance doesn’t even know I exist. Every fucking cultist outside of this compound has never heard my name. I’m nobody here. I don’t fucking exist. Maybe you can’t waltz around like you own the place anymore but that doesn’t mean I have to stay here like a perfect little housewi-“

“Enough,” he yelled, looking away from you, “You should get ready. We’ll be leaving for the Veteran’s Center soon.”

Slamming your hands down on the table, making the plates and cutlery shake, you snarled, “Is that all you have to say for yourself?”

No reply.

“Fine. I’ll go with you,” you said in an almost sickingly sweet voice, “But after that I’m going out for some fucking peace and quiet.”

You didn’t wait for a response before you left the room, but you knew you’d struck a nerve when you heard the sound of plates breaking.

St. Francis Veteran’s Center was probably one of your least favourite places in the entire County. The crying and screaming always made you uncomfortable. Still, you were forced to go wherever Joseph went. The drive to the north of the Whitetail Mountains took a while, as it always did. And as usual, it was spent with an uncomfortable silence looming over you and Joseph.

Let The Water Wash Away Your Sins was quietly playing on the radio as one of Joseph’s Chosen drove. You and Joseph sat in the back on opposite sides. You were practically hugging the door to stay as far away as possible from him. He noticed, as you felt his gaze burn holes into your skull. His hand was resting on the seat in the middle, as if inviting you to take it. You didn’t, though, and kept your hands firmly grasped together.

It was nearly noon when the car finally stopped. The Chosen stayed in his seat and so did you. “So, I have to wait here again until you finally come back?” you snapped as he opened the door.

He didn’t reply as he left you there.

You should’ve left when you had the chance. Instead, you kept hoping things would’ve gotten better. And now here you were, stuck in a failed marriage. You had no idea what your husband was up to and frankly, you stopped caring. Yet… Was it too late to leave? Sure, all the roads were blocked but the sky wasn’t.

You had a life to live. You didn’t want to spend it all stuck in Hope County. You wanted to go back home, to your old house, to your old career… And he took it all from you. And you blindly followed.

But not anymore.

You quickly opened the door and angrily slammed it shut once you were out. It alarmed the Chosen before he desperately tried to stop you.

“I’m going in, whether you like it or not!” you told the Chosen, and he clearly couldn’t argue you. Neither could the guards patrolling the Veteran’s Center. The thought of Mrs. Seed telling Joseph about them was enough.

“Where’s my husband?” you asked one of them.

“Uh, he uh,” he nervously stammered, looking at his companion who was also trying to talk.

“Just take me to him.”

So he did.

The armoured cultist led you to the side of the Veteran’s Center where the cages were. You tried your best to ignore all the captives, crying and begging for help. “There he is, ma’am,” the guard shyly said, pointing at a small crowd of three people gathered around a cage. One was wearing a deputy outfit and you assumed this was the one Jacob got, clearly. In front of the man stood Jacob and next to him was Joseph, squatting in front of the prisoner.

“… And they left me… Alone in a room with her. I just… Stared… At her. So helpless, so innocent, all she had at that point was me… A nobody, from nowhere, with nothing,” you heard him say. Confused, you wondered if he was talking about you. About your coma.

“And in that moment I knew that God was testing me. He was laying out a path before me and all I had to do was choose. Then I knew. I heard God’s plan for me.”

You rolled your eyes. He was talking about the stupid Voice again.

“And I took my fingers and I put them on that little plastic tube that was taped to her angelic face and I pinched it shut.”

You stopped in your tracks. Whilst the deputy noticed you and tried to catch Jacob’s attention, you realised Joseph wasn’t talking about you. Then who was he…? No. No No Nononononono…

“And after a little while her legs began to kick and kick... And then nothing. Stillness. Release. The Lord giveth and the lord taketh-“

“You!” you yelled, your eyes blown wide. The two brothers turned around. Whilst Joseph looked shocked, Jacob looked as emotionless as ever.

You didn’t pay him any attention, though. All you saw was red. Stomping over to Joseph, who now stood up and tried to stop you from getting too close to him. Clawing at his arms, you tried to fight him. Slap him. Punch him. Scratch him. His hands tightly grabbed your wrists until it hurt.

“I told you to stay in the car,” he said through gritted teeth.

Eyes wide and full of tears, you glared at him with hatred in your eyes, “You said our daughter died during birth!”

“I did what I had to.”

“You killed her! You killed my daughter!”

He roughly gripped your jaw to keep you quiet.

“I did what I had to.” He repeated.

You pushed him off, making him stagger backwards.

“I…” you breathed heavily, “I hate you.”

He didn’t reply.

So you left him there.

You didn’t know what to do. Where to go or whether to wait for Joseph to come home to continue the fight or to just pack your bags and leave without a word. You knew what you wanted to do. To leave and never look back, but you had no idea how.

Then, a light bulb went off in your head.

* * * * *

Joseph didn’t return for a long time, and you were glad. It gave you enough time to pack your bags and leave without anyone stopping you. You knew exactly where to go. No one paid attention to you as you left your house with only a backpack.

You couldn’t take too many things with you. You had to make a new start.

As you walked on the side of the road, you felt your legs tremble every time a car passed. You tried to hide as best as you could in the bushes and behind trees. Did Joseph know you were gone? Was he looking for you? Or did he think you just wanted to be away from him for a while?

As soon as you reached a familiar road, you felt like you could finally breathe.

You were getting closer. To anyone else, it’d have looked like any other rock formation. You and only a handful of other people knew better, though. You banged your fists against the metal door and hoped he heard you. Luck was on your side and the door to the bunker swung open. “Y/N?” your father asked, “What are you… How did you get here?”

“I left him,” was all you said.

He frowned, “Come in, kid…”

Once inside, Dutch closed the door behind you. He followed you into his dimly lit living room and sat down next to you on the couch. “What did he do this time?”

“You know the deputy… Right?”

“I’m the reason they’re still alive.”

“Well… Guess I should thank you,” you said, pursing your lips, “Otherwise I never would’ve found out…”

“What happened?” he asked.

With a deep sigh, you began your story.

“Ever since the deputy began causing trouble all over Hope County, he has gotten more protective… And affectionate, too. For a moment I was hoping that maybe the old Joseph I loved would return but…” you bit your lip, “We were at the Veteran’s Center today. Jacob captured the deputy and Joseph wanted to speak with them… He wanted me to stay in the car but… God, I was so fucking pissed and… When I got closer, I overheard him talking to the deputy. He… He told them about how he killed our little girl… My daughter…”

His eyes widened while yours grew full of tears. He immediately pulled you closer and wrapped his arms around you. Reassuringly rubbing your back, he asked, “What are you gonna do now?”

“I… I don’t know. I can’t go anywhere… Joseph has eyes everywhere,” you muttered, “I can’t stay here either, this is probably the first place he suspects me to go.”

“Then where will you go?”

You didn’t reply.

“I don’t know…” you confessed at last.

“You’re staying here for now. That door is staying closed no matter what,” Dutch replied, standing up, “Maybe you can start with finding a different outfit. Then we can see what we can do.”


End file.
